List of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters
Characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX include: Protagonists Judai Yuki Sho Marufuji Hayato Maeda Asuka Tenjouin Jun Manjome Chazz Princeton (BS, ES, FR, JA, FI, TL), known as in the original Japanese language version, is initially a selfish and arrogant duelist. In the English version, Chazz is voiced by Tony Salerno from episodes 1-89 and by Marc Thompson from episode 90 and onwards, while Taiki Matsuno takes the role in the Japanese version. Chazz is initially portrayed as an antagonist but eventually serves as one of Jaden Yuki's rivals throughout the series. However, it is revealed early in the first season of the series that his elitism stems from his older brothers who urge him to become a great duelist in order to have their family reign over the dueling world, as his brothers rule over the political and financial worlds. After becoming estranged with his brothers, Chazz decides to pursue a career in dueling without their help. It is revealed that Chazz has a soft side in the second season. When Alexis's brother arrives to take Alexis to make a band, they have a duel. During the duel, Chazz cheers on Alexis calling her "Lexi". Later during the second year in the Duel Academy, Chazz loses to a duel with Master Sartorius; duel manager of Aster Phoenix and becomes a member of the Society of Light. He initially uses a power based deck, focusing on powerful monsters such as the Armor Dragons. Later on, he becomes able to see duel spirits and starts using the Ojama Trio, a trio of brothers with zero attack points but several uses. His self-imposed nickname in the English version is "The Chazz" while his Japanese nickname is "Manjoume Thunder", which is spawned from the phrase . In the manga, Chazz is a more serious character than his anime counterpart, and his main spirit card is Light and Darkness Dragon. Chazz's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His usual outfit consists of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges flowing out the costume's lower back. He originally wore the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, but switched to the black outfit after the leaving the school temporarily midway through the first season. He also wore a white version of his standard black outfit during his time in the Society of Light. His black hair is sectioned in two layers, his black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. Daisuke Misawa Ryo Marufuji Cronos de Medici Vellian Crowler, Ph.D., known as in the original Japanese language version, is a fictional character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and manga series. His name in the Japanese version is derived from the names of Chronos, the personification of time in Greek mythology, and the Medici family. In the English version, Crowler is voiced by Sean Schemmel, while Hiroshi Shimizu takes the role in the Japanese version. Crowler was defeated by Jaden Yuki during the latter's entrance exam to attend into Duel Academy. This earned Jaden Crowler's ire, and Crowler became determined to either show up or expel Jaden, though all his attempts only humiliated him (and his pawns) while making Jaden look better and better. Crowler grows throughout the series to appreciate all his students and in turn be respected for his noble actions. Crowler plays an Ancient Gear ( in the original Japanese language version) deck composed largely, as namesake implies, of Ancient Gear ( in the original Japanese language version) cards. The majority of his monsters have the ability to prevent an opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Crowler often employs various methods to speed up the summoning of his signature card, Ancient Gear Golem, such as summoning (then subsequently sacrificing) the Trojan Horse card, whose special ability allows it to be counted as a double sacrifice whenever Crowler summons a high-level Earth-attribute monster. His strongest monster is the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem which requires one Ancient Gear Golem and two other Ancient Gear monsters, when its destroyed you can special summon one Ancient Gear Golem from the graveyard. Lyman Banner Rei Saotome Blair Flannigan (BS, FR), known as in the original Japanese language version, is initially a minor character appearing in a stand-alone episode during the first season. Blair joins the central cast at the beginning of the third after proving her worth as a duelist. In the English version, Blair is voiced by Lisa Ortiz, while Eri Sendai takes the role in the Japanese version. Blair in the first season had a crush on Zane, but later turns her affections over to Jaden. Blair uses a deck of girls to sway her opponent's male monsters in the first season and later uses a deck of "Egg" monsters that have monsters such as Mystic Egg and Mystic Dragon. Fubuki Tenjouin Edo Phoenix Kenzan Tyranno Johann Anderson A loyal, thoughtful, and kind student from North Academy. He became one of Judai's allies during the series. During season 3, he receive the Rainbow Dragon card and awaken its powers to take back the Academy and the rest of students back to their world, leaving him behind. In season 4, Johann help Judai defeat Mr. T to save everyone and the world. It is shown that Johann was at the gratuation party at the end. Austin O'Brien Austin O'Brien is initially Professor Viper's right-hand man introduced during the third season. Austin eventually joins Jaden Yuki as one of his allies. In the Japanese version, O'Brien is voiced by Naru Kawamoto, while in the English version Marc Thompson voices him. Jim "Crocodile" Cook Amon Garam Antagonist groups *Shadow Riders *Society of Light **Sartorius *Martin Empire Other characters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX minor characters *Yugi Muto *Maximillion Pegasus (Pegasus J. Crawford) *Solomon Muto (Sugoroku Mutou) *Seto Kaiba *Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi) References Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters es:Anexo:Personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX it:Personaggi di Yu-Gi-Oh! GX